


Однажды в Америке (мы с тобой встретимся совершенно случайно)

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Mobster Prussia, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Waiter Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: В американских фильмах русский блондин непременно будет каким-нибудь мафиози в роскошном пальто. Вот только мафиози здесь Гилберт, а парень просто мимо проходил.





	Однажды в Америке (мы с тобой встретимся совершенно случайно)

Зима в Нью-Йорке отвратительна.

Гилберт за десять лет, проведенных в Штатах, так и не привык к тому, что здесь больше празднуют Рождество, чем Новый Год.

Все вокруг такое раздражающе яркое, конфетное, сияющее дешевыми блестками. Люди, все как один, с пачки хлопьев для завтрака, — счастливые гетеросексуальные семьи с двумя разнополыми детьми и собакой. С ослепительно-белыми улыбками, хором протягивающие «чиииииз», когда кто-то из друзей или случайных прохожих щелкает их на дорогую камеру. Чтобы потом эти сладкие парочки засрали все ленты соцсетей своими отфотошоплеными картинками идеальной жизни. Ебаная американская мечта.

От неестественной пластиковой красоты рябит в глазах.

У Байлшмидта под полами пальто тяжелая кобура оттягивает бок, и на секунду он испытывает почти мучительное желание расстрелять кривую рожу Санта-Клауса, прикрепленную к ближайшему к нему фонарному столбу. Рядом начинает визжать какая-то девица, а компания молодых парней в красных колпаках затягивает в печенках сидящую «Auld Lang Syne»[1].

Немец назло начинает напевать под нос «мой адрес не дом и не улица…». Он ощущает странную, ностальгическую тоску по своему не очень-то счастливому детству в ГДР, где еще почти физически ощутимо витало что-то советское. Может, потому, что его отец был на половину русским, а мать, пухловатая симпатичная немка из Лейпцига, стараясь угодить мужу, накрывала стол так, чтобы селедка под шубой соседствовала с запеченым гусем и Quarkstollen[2]. Селедку Байлшмидт ненавидел, но сейчас, в этом дурацком городе из стеклянного шара и туристических буклетов, и селедки и грубой русской водки хотелось до ужаса. Пунш, купленный в каком-то лотке у площади, сладко щипал язык слабым алкоголем и привкусом малины в сиропе.

Есть поверие, что встретить свою родственную душу в преддверии Нового года куда проще. Якобы, сама судьба подталкивает людей друг к другу.

«Хрень», — думает Гилберт, отпивая горячий пунш из картонного стаканчика. Там на боку нацарапано его имя криворуким баристой. Или бариста только кофе продают? А, плевать. Гилберт выдыхает облачко пара и ставит полупустой стаканчик на землю. В кожаных перчатках пальцы плохо гнутся, так что он без сожалений садится на уличную лавочку, наплевав на дорогое пальто, и стягивает их с мозолистых рук. На левой ладони очень лаконично смотрятся две буквы.

«И. Б.»

Мать когда-то была счастлива, увидев их. Ах, Russische Liebe! Она обожала все русское.

Гилберт криво усмехнулся, потерев знакомые до дрожи буквы. С чего его мать вообще решила, что это русский? Кириллица еще не показатель. Может, это какой-то болгарин или серб? У Байлшмидта был знакомый серб, похожий на него, как кармический близнец, — тоже любил выпить, отпустить по-солдатски грубоватый анекдот и люто ненавидел «страну возможностей и демократии». Обаятельный черт.

Слава богу у него буквы были совсем другими.

Новый Год надо праздновать либо с семьей, либо с бутылкой, третьего не дано, так что Байлшмидт тащится в ближайший бар, думая, не отправить ли его jüngerer Bruder открытку с роскошными видами какой-нибудь Лапландии. С Людвигом они не общались уже лет шесть, с тех пор как он женился на маленькой итальянке и завел трех собак и одного орущего младенца.

«У тебя грязный бизнес, брат. Я не могу так рисковать. Аличе…»

Ну да. Аличе. Все вечно сводится к проклятым бабам.

Это американский бар, поэтому на хорошее пиво Гилберт даже не рассчитывает. Заказав у обалдевшей официантки половину барной карты, мужчина наконец решает осмотреть, куда его занесла нелегкая. По еще одной, совершенно на взгляд Гилберта тупой, традиции[3], сборище янки радостно пытаются решить, чей свитер самый идиотский. Гилберт делает ставку на лысеющего мужика в бордовом свитере крупной вязки с украшениями в виде странных существ, в которых с трудом угадывались олени. Через минуту он меняет свое решение.

Из подсобки выходит высокий парень в сиреневом свитере ( _и господи, какой же он отвратительный!_ — свитер, не парень), и, с удивительной для его роста ловкостью варьируя между столиками, он постепенно продвигается к Гилберту, удерживая в руках заставленный бутылками поднос.

«Милашка», — решает Гилберт, когда их с парнем разделяет метра два душного барного пространства. У парня светло-русые волосы, почти белые в электрическом свете, и такие же ресницы. На мягких округлых щеках разлился нежный румянец. Гилберт облизывает враз пересохшие губы.

— Spasibo, Snegurochka.

Парень вздергивает бровь, и Гилберт нагло ухмыляется в ответ.

— Я сказал, пиво у вас тут отличное, — наконец прерывает затянувшееся молчание немец.

В глазах парня зажигается какой-то озорной огонек, и он, сгрузив звякнувшие бутылки с подноса, наклоняется к нему так, что Гилберт ощущает, как мягкие пряди щекочут кожу.

— Ne za chto, dedulya.

Голос у парня мягкий и сладкий, как выпитый до этого Гилбертом пунш, и в голову дает так же. А еще он пахнет чем-то щемяще знакомым, отчего в груди разливается тепло. Наваждение спадает, только когда милашка отодвигается и, подхватив поднос, направляется восвояси. Уже на полпути к подсобке он замирает, оборачивается и снова на чистейшем русском говорит:

— А пиво здесь просто отврат. Лучше еще водки закажи.

Гилберт тупо пялится ему вслед. Даже ледяная бутылка в руке не может охладить пылающую жаром ладонь.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]«Auld Lang Syne» - старинная шотландская песенка, популярная в Америке, которую принято петь в компании ближайших друзей и семьи.  
> [2]Quarkstollen - творожный штоллен. Штоллен (stollen) – традиционная рождественская выпечка в Германии. Штоллены бывают из дрожжевого или из творожного теста (quarkstollen), с большим количеством сухофруктов и орехов, с начинкой из мака (mohnstollen) или марципана (marzipanstollen). У штолленов характерная форма в виде вытянутого овального «полешка», символизирующая младенца, завернутого в одеяльце.  
> Russische Liebe (нем.) - русская любовь  
> jüngerer Bruder (нем.) - младший брат  
> [3] - Один из самых популярных атрибутов новогодних праздников в Америке — это вязаный свитер. С конца ноября в магазинах даже появляются специальные наборы, позволяющие почувствовать себя дизайнером, в них входит сам свитер, клей и украшения. Однако над этим традиционным символом начали посмеиваться даже сами американцы: например, во многих барах проходят конкурсы на самый безвкусный свитер.


End file.
